Crystal Huang
Crystal Huang (born on October 8, 2008) is a young dancer. She danced at Yoko's Dance & Performing Arts Academy since age 3 along with her older brother Ethan Huang. Now she dances at The Rock Center For Dance. Crystal started competitive dance in 2012 with only 1 solo and 1 group, they performed a lyrical and jazz routine. Crystal also did gymnastics at Top Flight in Fremont After learning other dancers cross trained to get better. Dances Solos Pixie Dust - lyrical Stupid Cupid - Jazz * 2014 KAR Regional San Mateo - Mini Solo 2nd Place Overall & Miss Petite 3rd Runner-up Walking in the Air - lyrical * 2015 KAR Regional San Jose - Mini Solo 2nd Overall & Ms. Petite 1st Runner-up * 2015 KAR Regional San Jose - Mini Solo 1st Overall * 2015 Star Power San Jose - Mini Solo 1st Overall * 2015 Star Quest San Jose - Mini Solo 1st Overall - Miss Petite Starquest * 2015 Showstopper Regional San Mateo - Mini Solo 1st Overall * 2015 KAR National Las Vegas - Mini Solo 5th Overall * 2015 Showstopper National Anaheim - Mini Solo 9th Overall Rock Star - Jazz Prayer of the Children - lyrical * 2016 Showstopper Regional San Mateo - Mini Solo 1st Overall * 2016 Dance Award Pee Wee Solo 5th Overall * 2016 KAR National Las Vegas - Mini Solo Primary 4th Overall * 2016 KAR National "Title" Las Vegas - Miss Petite 1st Runner-up * 2016 Showstopper National Anaheim - Mini Solo 1st Overall Getting Good at Being Bad - Musical Theater Haunted - Contemporary La Fille Mal Gardee - Ballet Crippled Bird - lyrical * 2016 Tremaine Convention San Francisco - Junior Solo 1st Overall * 2017 24Seven Convention Denver - Mini Solo 2nd Overall * 2017 Showstopper Regional San Mateo - Mini Solo 1st Overall * 2017 Starpower Nationals Las Vegas- Ms. Petite Starpower * 2017 Starpower Nationals Las Vegas- Mini Solo 1st Overall Lament - contemporary * 2016 24Seven Convention Reno - Mini Solo 1st Overall * 2017 Nuvo Convention Santa Clara - Mini Solo 2nd Overall All Aboard - Jazz Heal - Contemporary * 2017 Radix Nationals Core Performer Mini 1st runner-up * 2017 The Dance Awards Top Ten Mini Female dancers Tears Of An Angel - Lyrical * 1st overal mini solo - RADIX, Tacoma Duets A Place for Us * 2014 KAR Regional San Mateo - Mini Solo 1st Place Overall Stepping Out * 2015 KAR Regional San Jose - Mini Duet/trio 2nd Place Overall Small Group Over the Rainbow * 2014 KAR Regional San Jose - Mini Small Group 5th Place Overall Wow Wow Wee Pure Imagination * 2015 KAR Regional San Jose - Mini Small Group 1st Place Overall Get Happy * 2015 KAR Regional San Jose - Mini Small Group 3rd Place Overall Go In Sevens - ( Ethan Huang ) - Contemperary - 2017 - 1st overal mini duets, RADIX, Tacoma Groups Joy * 2015 KAR Regional San Jose - Mini Large Group 3rd Place Overall Hot Chocolate Super Large Singing in the Rain * 2014 KAR Regional San Mateo - Mini Super Large 1st Place Overall The Chicken Coop * 2015 KAR Regional San Jose - Mini Super Large 1st Place Overall Bugle Boy * Mini Tap Small Group Finding Wonderland * 2017 KAR Live! San Mateo Mini group 1st Overall Dance Titles *2016 Showstopper National Anaheim - Mini Solo Champion *2016/17 24Seven Denver - Non-stop Scholarship Winner *2016/17 Nuvo Santa Clara - Breakout Artist Scholarship Winner *2019 Radix Mini Core Performer *2019/2020 The Dance Awards Las Vegas Mini Best Dancer *2019/2020 The Dance Awards KAR StarPower Showstopper Nationals External Links *Official Site *Facebook *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Rock Center Dancers Category:The Dance Awards Best Dancers